


Spinning 'Round Me

by Funky Hanji (Temari)



Series: YLitS AU [1]
Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Slight Canon Divergence, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temari/pseuds/Funky%20Hanji
Summary: - He was frozen and shaking, the hand at his back more of a shackle than a form of comfort.He missed the Haru who was oblivious to the deeper meaning of Ren's affection for him, who was unaware of his own deeper feelings. -





	Spinning 'Round Me

**Author's Note:**

> The draft for this had been sitting in my folder for months, so I thought about looking it over and finish it somehow—I did not expect the result to be _this_ but... well. Take it. ^^"
> 
> Sort-of prequel to my [Young Love in the Sun](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7916251) fic (Juuzen/Ren). Ren is 17 here.

Staring up at the gloomy late evening sky, light gray clouds approaching that part of the city, Ren wondered how long he had been out there. He had left the house soon after dinner; his mind feeling stuffy and his body restless. The need for a breath of fresh air had surged inside him and the excuse of having to take out Tanuki had been perfect. The dog had gotten tired by the time they reached the river near the house on the way back, so Ren had decided to sit halfway down the grassy slope of the river side and rest there for a while.

Sometime later, the sky had gotten darker and only the sparse lamp-posts illuminated the surroundings enough to see, allowing Ren to notice the moment a shadow fell over him. Someone sat down next to him. He did not move, did not need to turn his head to know who it was: the scent wafting from the person to his nose was far too familiar. Haru did not speak, nor did he tell him to go back. It was a relief.

Hours had passed since. His feet were rooted to the ground and the rest of his body felt as if it was made out of lead; lifting even a single finger, at the moment, sounded like trying to move a mountain.

 _Mountains… I miss them._ It had been years since the last time he went back.

He missed the trees meeting his eyes in whichever direction he turned them. The huge oaks, most of them far thicker than the length of his leg and some, the real old ones, with a trunk so large, not even standing with his arms outstretched and flanked by Haruko’s dogs on either side was enough to circle them. He missed the pure, cold air stinging his throat and eyes, filling his nostrils with scents of wilderness and freedom, of home and acceptance; the fierce breeze beating at his hair and face as he ran through the forest, shoe-less and safe. He missed the blue, blue sky; so clear one could see the stars even at high noon, just hidden behind a white, white cloud drifting across the vastness above his head.

Fabric rustled as Haru shifted closer, his left shoulder touching Ren's left one in all their length. An arm was wrapped around his waist from the left, the warm palm squeezing there briefly before sneaking under his hoodie and t-shirt. Ren clenched the fists in his hoodie's front pocket at that. The contact on his naked skin was immediately more intimate, hotter, goosebumps breaking out across his forearms. A shiver ran up his spine and he swallowed through a suddenly dry throat.

«Ren,» Haru said, voice low and tempting. The breath washing over the side of his face, when Haru leaned in, smelling of mint and the sour undertone of the beer Haru must have drank before brushing his teeth.

He did not take his eyes off of the sky above, avoiding eye contact. The searing touch over his hipbone digged into the flesh minutely, then a second hand gripped the same spot on his right side, over the fabric of his sweatshirt. A gasp escaped Ren—he was lifted from the grassy riverside with little effort and placed back down on top of Haru’s tights. His vision going dizzy for a second until he regained his bearings. His hands, which had shooted out of the hoodie's front pocket, hovered in the air in an attempt to keep his balance, then he let them fall to his sides when he realized Haru's own hands were doing it for him.

Haru’s breath fell over his right ear, making the thin hair on his nape rise. «Ren,» Haru repeated, «you went out without even telling me…»

The hand holding his right hip slipped underneath the layers of clothing, as its twin had done before. Both hands now moving up along his rib-cage to meet at his sternum, the pads of his middle fingers ghosting over Ren's nipples almost as an afterthought, yet the way he pinched them and has his nails scraping them spoke of purposefulness. Haru's embrace holding him still through his fidgeting.

«I waited for you,» Haru said, entwining their legs together. His lips brushed the spot just below Ren’s ear which he knew would make his body react. «For our after-dinner _alone time_ in the bath.»

Ren did not answer. Enclosed in the tight hold, he could do nothing but shift his gaze; he lowered his eyes from the dark grey clouds drifting closer (it was probably raining already, over Jii-san’s house), to stare ahead, at the other side of the river and its own grassy slope. For a moment he considered letting his eyelids fall closed, basking in a memory of crispier grass blades digging into the soles of his bare feet in the mornings after a frosty night in Canada, but he did not. The feet hidden inside his sneakers curled.

Haru’s lips mouthed at his ear, nipping at his lobe with his teeth and whispering sweet nothings all the while. If he concentrated enough, Ren was certain he might have felt the words' shape against his neck.

«Hey, Ren-» Haru dug his fingers into his skin slightly, further making sure he had his attention- «can I?» He did not elaborate on what he meant. He did not need to: he could feel Haru’s clothed erection against him, because Haru had sat him right on top of it.

Ren’s stomach rolled at the request. His body lurched forward with a shudder, his weight heavily supported by the arms around him, keeping him rooted to the spot, even as Haru lifted his hips to slowly grind against Ren’s jeans-covered ass.

A lust-filled groan fell from Haru’s lips, who repeated the motion a few seconds later; and again soon after, the cotton-to-jeans contact a little firmer, the hands on Ren’s body a little tighter. Appreciative hums invaded his ears; heated calls of his name mingled into inarticulate sounds of pleasure at the friction. Despite Ren’s lower body responding to the familiar stimuli, his dick starting to swell to life between his legs, his lips felt like glued together all of a sudden and his voice refused to work. He had kept silent too long, apparently. As the bout of rutting came to a halt, Haru seemed to decide spoken permission was not necessary between them, not after so many years of them engaging in these activities time and time again.

Ren jolted when the hand located below his sternum shifted to his belt buckle without warning. The other one taking longer to follow the same path, gliding along his torso and toying with Ren’s bellybutton, drawing a couple of featherlight circles before moving lower and teasing the skin just below the line of his jeans. Ren’s hands twitched, one remained hanging limply at his side while the other moved to grip Haru's forearm.

 _Will Haru stop, if I told him to_ , he wondered for a second; _do I want this_ , Ren asked himself immediately after—it was scary to realize he could not answer ‘yes’ with confidence to either of those questions.

«This is all we can do,» Haru said, his hands getting busy unbuckling his belt and pulling down his fly, «too bad.» The _“I wanted to fuck you out here in the open, where anyone might have seen us”_ was left out but Ren knew it was there, in the back of the other’s mind, and it made him shudder.

Haru skimmed his fingers over his navel, occasionally slipping inside his boxers to graze the dark patch of coarse hairs and run a finger over the base of Ren’s half-hard cock. Haru’s hands hooked into the waistband of his pants and underwear at his hips, arms tightening at Ren’s sides to use as leverage to lift him up, pulling the clothes down over the curve of his backside and exposing it to the chill of the night air.

Ren's eyes flew open wide—that was not what he had been expecting.

Ren bit his lips until he could feel his heartbeat pulse through it. Haru's hands slid off of his rear, disappearing from his body altogether; the fingers Ren had dug into the other's forearm fell off it, instinctively searching for something else to cling to, and latching onto Haru's outer thigh. His other hand moved to clamp down on his bunched up jeans.

«Ha… ru…» The name scraped his throat like sandpaper, pushed out of his mouth in a croak no louder than the breeze whizzing in his hair. He fought to say more, but the sounds which registered in his brain next had his words die on his tongue: the rustling of fabric and the clicking of a plastic bottle’s cap snapping closed behind him. Ren’s heart roaring so loudly in his ears, it washed out any other sound. Disregarding what his brain told him, he craned his head back to look over his shoulder—Haru was warming up some lube in his left hand, the right one wound loosely around his own erection, pumping it lazily.  «Haru,» Ren tried again, squirming in place, both his hands going to grab at Haru’s hips for some sort of leverage to try and get up. «Don’t— _stop—_ »

Haru chuckled low at that. «Don’t worry, Ren-» Haru lay a hand at the center of Ren’s back and pushed him forward, until Ren’s chest and knees touched- «I’m not stopping.» A lubed-up finger teased the cleft of his ass, the pad of it rubbing the puckered hole without pushing in.

Ren’s breathing stopped, shocked, his head snapped back to face the front. _It's not what I meant._

Haru was not listening to him. In a way, that was typical of Haru; whenever he got lost in his own lust and passion, everything else—everyone else—fell in the background, became white noise, and only selected words made it through the haze. At times it did not matter to Ren, they were on the same page, then, so it was fine. Other times, on the other hand, he had had to physically stop Haru, with a punch or a kick, or a bite, taking advantage of how Haru could be distracted by his own impulses. Ren knew he could at the very least jab an elbow into Haru's side, get up, take Tanuki and leave the other there. He could, but his body did not seem keen on obeying that order. He was frozen and shaking, the hand at his back more of a shackle than a form of comfort.

Ren shut his eyes, unable to will his mouth to work again. The position Haru had him in was quickly becoming uncomfortable, his breathing turning shallow as his diaphragm could not expand properly and his arms starting to ache at the angle yet he refused to let go—the grip on Haru's thighs the only thing grounding him.

The next inhale got stuck in Ren's throat, when he felt the wet hardness of Haru's cock make contact with his bare rear, lodging itself between his butt cheeks.

«Ren,» Haru groaned, nudging even closer. Ren felt Haru's left hand lowering and slipping under his sweatshirt, making its way back up, the fabric bunching up as it went and exposing his naked back to the chilly night; the touch almost singing his skin like a metaphorical branding iron. «Ren.»

Haru's lips closed over a knob of his spine, sucking and nipping at it with purpose—he planned on leaving a mark right there at the center of Ren's back. It was something Ren knew the other liked: leaving clear traces of himself on his body in places where Ren could not easily hide them, and anyone could see accidentally. Once he was satisfied with the hickey he had left, Haru's lips released his skin with a _pop!_.

«Keep your voice down now, OK?» was all the warning Ren got before Haru's hands groped his ass tight, pushing inward to squeeze the slippery length more firmly in-between.

Haru's thrusts started slow, using the tiny movements to coat the cleft and make the friction less of a problem. Ren's ears picking up faint squelching of lube over skin, the quiet grunts and groans falling from Haru's mouth as he rutted upward, the _«Yes»_ es and the _«You feel great Ren»_ s—doing nothing to make him reciprocate the lust driving Haru to rut against him, chasing the approaching orgasm with quicker thrusts as seconds passed. It was not long before Haru shifted, slouching back on the grassy slope to have better leverage while grounding up into Ren.

Haru's hold on his ass turned almost vicious, nails digging into his skin as he pushed the flesh surrounding his cock even tighter around him, louder moans falling from Haru's mouth, no doubt wishing it was the even tauter fit and heat of Ren's insides, throbbing and spasming around him.

Ren was biting down on his lips, the rocking making him sick to the stomach. His hands had slipped and ended up grasping the underside of Haru's knees in the middle of it, his arms shaking at the strain.

For a brief moment, Ren's mind recalled the first time he had met Haru, his breath hitching in his throat past the lump lodged there—he missed the weightlessness he felt then. The simpler times when they had gotten to know each other, the slightly more complicated times when they had to re-acquaintance each other after years apart. He missed the Haru who was oblivious to the deeper meaning of Ren's affection for him, who was unaware of his own deeper feelings.

«Ren— _fuck—!_ » Haru's strained moan a telltale sign that he was about to cum. No more than two hard thrusts later, Ren stiffened as Haru's movements came to a sudden halt accompanied by a blissed out groan, and his lower back, still bare, was splattered with Haru's hot, wet release.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes before Haru nudged Ren, prompting him to stand up so he himself could climb to his feet. Ren, numb as he felt, could merely slide forward, falling on his hands and knees and blink away the spots in his eyes as he opened them again.

Behind him, he could hear Haru's clothes rustle as he stuffed his himself into his sweatpants. «That was nice,» Haru said, sounding pleased and sated.

A shudder ran down Ren's spine.

He stood up on surprisingly shaky legs and moved on auto-pilot, pulling his jeans up and his hoodie back down despite the sticky, drying cum clinging to his skin; he stumbled to fetch Tanuki (the dog had thankfully slept through everything), before starting on the way home without checking if Haru was following him.

 _What has just happened?_ Ren asked himself, his heart still thundering in his chest and pressure building up behind his eyes.

He never would have thought that _this_ —following after someone he had met briefly one summer, with his too-peculiar-to-describe eyes and seemingly open demeanor, following after the dream of something more, and their half-forgotten promise—would have led him to feel so heavy. His body a block of lead, his chest so tight it was hard to breathe. His love becoming a chain around his neck, and the hand pulling at it guided instead by physical gratification and selfishness.

What had changed, or had it always been that way, only it had taken Ren this long to see what had been in front of his eyes?

«We can do a round two when we get home, eh, Ren?» The sly grin he heard in Haru's voice making his stomach sink.

Why did he feel so trapped?

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Never thought I'd end up writing a Haru/Ren fic.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _~Any requests/prompts are more than welcome!~_  
>  You can comment down below, or find me either here ([funkyhanji](http://funkyhanji.tumblr.com/)) or here ([littlehermitscave](http://littlehermitscave.tumblr.com/)). :D


End file.
